Mechanical Moisture
by Portal 2 GLaDOS
Summary: GLaDOS fixes up something she found in Old Aperture and tests it on chell, And chell loses something she didn't know she would lose.
1. The Machine

"Today we have a very special test, I found this down in old aperture and it was apparently abandoned so I thought I should finish it."

GLaDOS said with obvious pride in her mono-toned voice.

Chell walked into the test chamber to see... nothing seriously nothing and chell stared and started walking to the exit door when suddenly a bunch of panels opened up revealing a chair.

"Go on sit in it, this is part of the test by the way."

GLaDOS said with a confusing laugh in her voice, "why was she laughing" chell thought

Chell sat down in the chair when suddenly a panel opened up behind her with mechanical claws, she didn't hear it but she noticed this when the claws held her to the chair

Chell struggled in terror, why is this happening? is GLaDOS finally going to get her revenge and kill her?

"Hahaha.. Look at you a mouse in a box chained up."

GLaDOS laughed for a minute or two while Chell stared angrily up at the ceiling with no response from GLaDOS

"Heheh ah ha... Well let's get to business."

Another panel opened up in-front of chell this time she could see what was behind it, It looked like a bumpy stick probably to torture her till she died to test how fast it takes or something Chell thought

Apparently GLaDOS noticed her wincing because GLaDOS then said

"Ughh..? Really..? I'm not going to hit you with it im going to use it.. For science yesss."

The weird cable then started moving of its own accord and slivered like a weird mutation of a snake and stick

And slivered up near her face Chell closed her eyes and started trying to get away

"Ah ah ahhh, Not yet, you don't get to leave till AFTER the test." GLaDOS said plunging the Thing in her mouth

Chell felt something go inside her mouth and she was surprised.. what was GLaDOS doing to her then GLaDOS started whimpering and Chell knew what was happening but she was too late as her mouth was filled with a thick milky fluid

GLaDOS moaned and Chell tried to get up but she was still attached to the chair GLaDOS didn't even speak this time as another one of those sex devices slivered up but not to her face this time but her crotch then Chell thought "Oh no not there, I'm still a virgin."

GLaDOS rubbed her creation on Chell's jumpsuit until she saw her fluids seep through Chell started quietly moaning

then she ripped a hole in the jumpsuit with her magnificent creation all the while chell quietly figited to get out of the chair

GLaDOS said "Stop resisting I know you want it..."

GLaDOS was right she DID want it she's been wanting something like it since April... but she didn't also.. GLaDOS saw Chell's white and pink poka-dot panties now soaked with her own fluids and GLaDOS started rubbing her creation on her wet panties while she slowly had another go up to her face

Chell couldn't take it anymore..

GLaDOS said "Do you want it inside you do you want it, I know you doooo.."

Chell nodded furiously as one suddenly ripped streight through her panties right trough her hymen deep inside of her and another inside her mouth

Chell muffled a moan and GLaDOS moaned as hard as she did this whole time since, GLaDOS was slinking both of them in and out

Chell moaned hard as she was nearing climax but them GLaDOS slowed the one in her clit down and Chell got angry at that

"Ah ah ahh n-mmm not yet, this is for science rem-Ah ah-ember, But I don't think you want me to fill-huh huff-you up just yeee-ee ett.."

Then suddenly the one in her mouth left it and came all over her face, there was so much coming out it was obviously more than a normal penis could let out, then it swirled around one of her boobs and started pulling on it which fell incredibly good with the other in her vagina slowly slinking in and out

"Look at you, fat, Adopted, And now-huff- covered in semen.. tsk, tsk, tsk What am I doing to do with you chell, Ohh ah AH AHHHHHHH YEA-" the audio became staticy and the lights flickered in pleasure

Then chell slowly got filled in the Giant AI's cum it came out and started cumming all over her and after Chell stopped moaning and GLaDOS went silent and the arms released her from the chair and the panels moved and everything fell down into hell who knows where, Chell just stayed lying on the floor her clit dripping with cum her face covered in cum and her feeling very very tired.. chell.. then... fell asleep.. In the now blank chamber a few lights one ceiling, one floor, 4 walls, and one not-virgin-pregnant-chell.. lying there moaning in even her sleep.

GLaDOS then said "Sleep my cute little subject.."

Opening ...TEST0999456Pregnant...

4/23/4019- X Human horny hormone

It's going nicely...

6/10/4019- X Robot code to Human DNA compilation...

6/25/4019- X Successfully built penis replica with real semen...

7/1/4019- X Successful impregnation...

_/_/_- O Successful birth...

Awaiting results..

...

Ending Log File...Ended.. . . . ...Goodbye!


	2. Dreams of Secrets

_**Hello I was asked from one person in a review to make more so I did, I thought maybe people wouldn't like my writing cause I never wrote anything this long before, and I've never wrote something like "this" before also so I thought it would suck I grew up as a fan of Portal so I kinda thought of this stuff and remembered it... And felt like putting it on this website, GLaD to know you like it! HAHA BAD PUN HAHA!**_

 _ **Let's get to business.**_

* * *

Oh.. Oh yeah yes oh GLaDOS oh YES YES GLaDOS fuck me with your sex devices seed my eg-

Chell woke up in her hotel room she must have been dreaming she would NEVER have done that willingly but she did smell really bad she needed to take a shower.. She thought as she stripped, I need to find GLaDOS or something I need to make sure it was a dream GLaDOS would tell the truth about if I'm pregnaunt right? She flipped the shower nob to hot and started rubbing the soap in various places and put shampoo in her hair, I hope it WAS a dream it's usually the oppisite cause suprisingly she had good dreams to block out the horrible experiments GLaDOS put here through She rinsed her hair and body and put conditioner on washed that off after a few seconds and flipped the nob off, "Ughh.." The smell is still here.. Maybe it's the hotel room I cho- Wait of my god no wait Chell checked herself and her tampon was gone I don't remeber removing that.. Wait the only way to see if that's the smell is She stuck her finger into her vagina and rubbed around and felt a staticy plesure and she felt that her Hymen wasn't there anymore! "m-my hymen!" She pulled her finger out and it was covered in a white mucus CUM IS INSIDE HER! She took the shower head and started rinsing her vagina with soap and the shower head shivering HOW COULD GLaDOS have done that to her, She. Is. Dead.

PERSPECTIVE.-

I'm pretty sure I covered the evidince of her being impregnated up pretty good filling the room with experimental gas that Puts you to sleep and makes it seem like a dream, Made by aperture for interogations for the Federal Goverment, She would think it's just a dream..

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GLaDOS!" Said chell in a bloody murder voice "Oh guess I forgot to clean he-" "NO DON'T EVEN SAY THAT OUT LOUD GLaDOS YOU FUCKING TOOK MY VIRGINITY AND IMPREGNATED ME AND WHAT DID YOU DRUG ME TOO?" Said chell "Uhh- No (Clicking noises) it wasn't a drug it was a Experemental Hormone.." "So how did you get the semen huh did you take some of those scientists semen or something to make more subjects.." "Actually it's mine." "What?! Your a fucking ROBOT have you gone MAD?" "Well I'm not technically CRAZY bu- Well the point is the semen is made of my ROBOT code translated to homo-sapian DNA.." GLaDOS said "And you were moaning like a animal an... why did you impregnate me GLaDOS.." Chell said "Well you are the last human that has run past the complex and I was getting worried and.. I thought maybe we had something more then test subject and hum-" "You want to rape me again?" Chell interupted "No I thought you liked it.." "Well I don't know just don't rape me next time.. I did Actually feel REALLLLYYyyy good.." Chell said shuddering at the end "Well okay but I knew you would like it." "Just cause your a super droid doesn't mean you can suddenly fuck me during a test." "It WAS the TEST." "..." Chell remained quiet "When do you wanna do it again." GLaDOS said,

Ughhh I can't stop feeling that Itch after that moron fucked my circuits up..

"How about right now, I mean if we do it later we could damage the baby you put in me forcefully and what else could you do now that you impregnated me." Said chell

"Welllll..." GLaDOS said opening a panel "They're were SOME humans left I got Atlas and P-Body to retreive."

"Uhh were are my cl-" "The test for today human is to plesure this other human for 'science' couple please enter the elevator.." Chell winked saying "Thanks, this guy is hot!" "What?" the Guy said "Nothing lets do what the robot says she might kill us if we don't.." Said Chell.

They entered the elevator.

They entered a large Padded room

"Thank you Please remove your cloths female human and begin test." "Okay.." Chell seductivly unzipped her shirt and unclipped her bra and slowly removed her bra Smiling at the fact that she now saw a lump in his pants "Let me help you with that." He said "Okay im just a weak cute girl ill do what you want master" Chell said Winking at him knowing that all of this is fake but maybe the cut part was real 'just roleplay'.. "I'm your master and I say lay down and spread your legs and take those pants off.." "As you wish master" They both smiled she unzipped her jumpsuit to the abdomin area of it and took the whole thing off revealing her panties wet from the shower, she might of been in a hurry and forgot to remove the water from her clit..

"Already wet, I'll make your more wet with my testing device it's suppost to go inside he- ere" he said pushing his cock'testing device' into her vagina pushing in and out then started kissing her and sqeezing her tits at the same time, Chell started rubbing her clit while this was all happening, "ohmhahohmagowd" She muffled a moan "Ah oh yes ah oh yeah fuck. me. hard. er. oh. fuck. your. dick. is. so. hard!" She moaned with every slap of his cock on her large butt. "Oh this is just the start I'll show you harder-FUCK OH YES" he said Slapping his cock faster and faster and faster till there was no sound in the room but high pitched moaning and the sound of cock rapidly slapping on Chell's ass "OH FUCK YES IT'S SO FAST AND HARD OH GOD FUCKING DESTROY MY PUSSY YOU- OH FUCK YES OH YES" Chell said as he started filling her with cum and she started cumming from orgasm herself..

She tried to lay down but "Oh you think one orgasm is enough for me? I wanna fill you up BITCH" "oh Im fi- mmgh uah fmd fuhn biha ohhngh" She said as he started stradling her face and fucking her mouth like he fucked her vagina and grabbed her tits and squeezed them till they hurt and pinched her nipples and started sucking her toes, "Ohmgmyfuhingohsohgohod" Chell muffled as her muffled moaning came out as he fucked her mouth and rubbed her tits and vagina, "OHHH IM GONNA CUM INSIDE YOUR MOUTH SWALLOW MY CUM LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE.." He came so much inside her mouth she had to gulp multible times to get it all down she felt her vagina it was wet and dripping with cum.

He started to fuck her tits before she could think any further "I'm gonna fuck your nice plump tits oh they're so hard you horny for me bitch?" "Oh oh YES! FUCK MY FUCKING TITS OH RUB MY PUSSY OUT MORE." "I'll fuck you all you want bitch." He was nearing climax already as he tit-fucked her and then he came all over her face moaning.. he stopped for a breath before licking her pussy she started fidgiting in plesure so he kept licking her sensitive g-spot clit till she climaxed all over his face, He licked up her pussy juice like a dog, "Now who's the bitch licking up my juice like a dog! (giggle) OH OH YEA-" She said as he suddenly started fucking her ass he fucked her so quick she couldn't moan but just made huffing noises until he came and she felt a presure and him moaning and pulling out and cumming all over her belly then her moaning and climaxing inside her vagina till she rested and layed there..

Used, Mutilated, Fucked from every surface hole and spot on her body.. he licked his own and her cum off of her body as she fell asleep again.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Came a Mono-toned voice and the sound of panels.


End file.
